Knightframe
Foehn Revolt China (campaign only) |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Garrison |useguns = VHMG * Heavy machine gun (Heavy Trooper) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 260 |armortype = Plate |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $400 |time = 0:09 (base 0:14) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = None |groundattack = 60-18 |groundmodifier = * 120% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 75% vs. Drone * 60% vs. heroes * 25% vs. Light * 20% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 15% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 10% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 60-18 |airmodifier = * 100% vs. Scout Ravens * 80% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 60% vs. Light Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 50% vs. Medium Aircraft, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla and Harbingers * 45% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Cryocopters and Quetzals * 40% vs. Diverbees |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = * 5.5; 6 when garrisoned (ground) * 9 (air) * 0.7 (radius) |evolvesto = Kingsframe |ability = Garrison civilian structures * Cannot attack air targets when garrisoned |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Starting infantry for the Foehn * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |artist = *ImP_RuLz (SHP) * Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |infantry = 1 }} The Knightframe 'is the basic infantry of the Foehn Revolt. They are more expensive than the other factions' counterparts, but makes up for it with higher health and damage, as well as being uncrushable (except by the heaviest of vehicles) and can hit air targets as well (though they cannot do so while garrisoned). Knightframes can be transformed into Kingsframes through a Nanofiber Sync. Official description ''One thing is clear, and it is a vital piece of information that gives Foehn's enemies a huge advantage – the Foehn Revolt is limited in numbers. The amount of its troops, technicians and scientists is limited and thus every single life counts. This is why even the most basic of Foehn soldiers who fight on the frontlines have been given an advanced set of equipment that is supposed to increase their durability and survivability on the battlefield. The Knightframe is the foundation of a Foehn infantry battallion. These troops walk through the battlefield in a mechanical frame which allows them to walk faster but will also help the men inside endure the harshest situations. A very heavy machine gun has been mounted into each of these powersuits, a weapon effective both against ground and flying targets, but mostly against troops and the lightly armoured units. Unique design of the powersuit allows the Knightframe to enter garrisonable buildings if need be as it'll fold into a more compact version as they do so. They will however not be able to shoot at aircraft from a building.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Knightframe is a considerably powerful, albeit expensive, tier one basic infantry. With a powerful weapon with decent range and splash damage, Knightframes can fight large groups of enemy infantry where others would have trouble, especially against other tier one infantry who lack the relative range and power of the VHMG. Not only does his weapon let him clear through swathes of infantry, but his weapon can fire flechette rounds against aerial foes, letting them deal with threats in a matter similar to Flak Troopers. Along with his powerful offensive abilities, the Knightframe is also considerably tougher than his peers. Boasting plate armor and almost double the health of the Initiate, this unit can withstand most battles against other infantry with less overall damage and fewer losses. Because of their armor, Knightframes cannot be crushed by normal vehicles, and are immune to dog and Spook attacks, preventing sudden losses among the Foehn infantry battalions. Not only is their armor powerful, but it's also flexible, allowing them to garrison buildings at an equal rate that other infantry can, extending their survivability and their fire coverage (but not their actual range). This is especially potent when combined with Lancers for full anti-ground defense. Unfortunately, the Knightframe loses his ability to target air units while garrisoned inside buildings, so additional ungarrisoned knights are advised when dealing with aerial threats. Inside Jackals, a Knightframe can extend the speeder's infantry killing power, and give it the ability to rapidly respond to aerial threats. With a high passenger survivability rate, the Knightframe may survive if their frail transport goes down. While this unit is powerful, he still has several weaknesses that his foes can exploit. The most major component is his price tag ($400), which means that early on, he can't be massed as quickly as other basic infantry, and will usually be outnumbered throughout the fight. Along with that, he inherits weaknesses from his mechanical design, which include a vulnerability to magnetic weapons and EMP, so caution is advised when dealing with China or PsiCorps. He takes up two slots in all transports, which make it difficult to transport him, most notably in Warturtles and similar vessels. While he has good range, he is still vulnerable to specialized anti-infantry units like Viruses, Desolators, Snipers and Huntresses, who out range and overpower him relatively quickly. Appearances In the campaign Knightframe prototypes appears as '''Heavy Troopers which bears the Chinese color scheme and are armed with heavy machine guns that cannot fire on aircraft and deal no splash damage. Act Two * Heavy Troopers first appear at the end of Cyberanatomy, paradropping in to pursue Krukov and Reznov in vain after the two have already evacuated in a Kamaz truck. * Heavy Troopers are faced as enemies in Heartwork, Thread of Dread and Machinehead. ** In Thread of Dread, they can be trained by the Foehn base (who still uses Chinese equipment) from the Soviet Barracks and can be captured by the player's Drakuv Prison Vehicles, but cannot be trained from their Barracks if the player brings them to the Field Bureau. Origins Heavy Troopers are currently absent from the player-controlled Foehn forces. * In The Great Beyond, VOLKNET's subroutine have several Heavy Troopers. They cannot be trained by the player, but can be mind-controlled with captured Epsilon Adept, Epsilon Elite or Mastermind from an Epsilon base (by force-firing on the Heavy Troopers). Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.3.2, the Heavy Trooper can be trained if the player captured one by a Drakuv Prison Vehicle and sent them to a Field Bureau. They shared the cameo of the Knightframe, right down to the name. * The base SHP sprite of the Knightframe is made public by the author, ImP_RuLz, to the Command & Conquer modding community, meaning that other aspiring modders can utilize it for their own mods. One example in other mods include Twisted Insurrection (GDI Railgun Commando). The links can be found here. ** The author, ImP_RuLz, claimed that the base sprite was based from the Armored Personnel Unit from the Matrix series and the Dexo-Transformer from the animated TV series Dexter's Laboratory.https://ppmforums.com/viewtopic.php?p=462976#462976 See also * Kingsframe * G.I. * Conscript * Initiate References zh:铁骑兵 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:China Category:Soviet Union Category:Occupier